percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Three Roses Series Character List
This are the characters that appear in The Three Roses series. SPOILERS! WIP Protagonists Major Tori Nightshade Victoria, known to her friends as Tori, is one the main protagonists in the series, as well as one of the narrators. She is a demigod daughter of Hermes and a demigod daughter of Persephone, Susan Brennan. Tori is a 14 year old girl (12 in Pray, 13 in Up, 14 in U Smile) and the youngest of the group by a few months. She is described as being mischievous and funny, as well as a tomboy, with a witty and sarcastic attitude offset by her soft, kind side. Tori is 5'2, shorter than the others, has medium-length brown hair, narrow, almond-shaped blue eyes, and pale skin. It is revealed in U Smile, that, after she ran away, Tori changed her name and last name so her parents couldn't find her, and has been going by Victoria Nightshade for 6 years, the same year she met Michaela Kelly and Maddie Sparks. Her real last name is revealed to be Brennan. She changed it to Nightshade, thinking it was 'cool and strange.' After revealing this, Tori doesn't change her name back, saying she prefers Tori Nightshade. Tori began to date Joe Vrohi after the war. Michaela Kelly Michaela is one the main protagonists in the series, as well as one of the narrators. She is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite and a clear-sighted criminal, Mike Kelly. Michaela is a 14 year old girl (12 in Pray, 13 in Up, 14 in U Smile) and the middle oldest of the group. She is described as being very sweet, kind, and funny, as well as being feminine, loving fashion, and is concerned with her appearance. Michaela is very, very dangerous when angry, to the point where the Ares children are scared of her. She is 5'6 and has long, naturally curly hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin tone. She dated Tage Zesti in Up before breaking up in U Smile. There, she almost begins to date Cody Wietl, but realizes she only loves Tage. Soon, Tage jumps in front of her and takes the blow she would have received. After this, she sees how much he really cares for her, and forgives him. Maddie Sparks Madelyn, or just Maddie, is one the main protagonists in the series, as well as one of the narrators. She is a demigod daughter of Ares and an unknown mortal who left her as a child. Maddie is a 14 year old girl (12 in Pray, 13 in Up, 14 in U Smile) and the oldest of the group. She is described as being distant, scary and cold to others and strangers, but is very protective of her friends and is shy a lot of times. Maddie is 5'9 and has short choppy red hair, dark brown eyes, a permanent scowl on her face, and a dark completion. Maddie dated Adam Necropolis in U Smile, and becomes very violent and angry when he almost dies protecting her. She destroys the wyvern after it attacked him, making Maddie the hero. Joe Vrohi Joe is one the main protagonists in the series. He is a demigod son of Zeus and Colleen Vrohi. Joe is a 15 year old boy (13 in Pray, 14 in Up, 15 in U Smile) and the oldest of the whole group. He is described as being very goofy and fun-loving, as well as very immature at times. But Joe can be serious and comforting at times. He is extremely protective of the ones he loves. Joe is 5'11 and has short spiky blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin tone. Joe has a crush on Tori from the time he meets her in Pray, to the time they begin to date at the end of''U Smile. Tage Zesti Tage is one the main protagonists in the series. He is a demigod son of Apollo and an unknown mortal. Adam Necropolis Adam is one the main protagonists in the series. He is a demigod son of Hades and Henriette Nercopolis. Minor Madison Lee Madison is a demigod daughter of Demeter and an unknown mortal. She is smart, funny, kind but quiet. She is small for her age, and has red hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin tone. Madie Briar Madie is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite and an unknown mortal. She, like Michaela, is extremely feminine, loves fashion, and is concerned with her appearance. But she is very protective and caring of others. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Maggie Chaos Maggie is a demigod daughter of Poseidon and an unknown mortal. She is quiet, and violent, but funny and caring. Maggie is tall and has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Paige Avalon Paige is a demigod daughter of Athena and an unknown mortal. She is smart, loud, and funny. Paige is tall and has brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Austin Groff Austin is a demigod son of Hades and Hailey Groff. Not much is known about his personality. Austin has black hair and black eyes. Jacob Smith Jacob is a demigod son of Hephaestus and an unknown mortal. Not much is known about his personality. He has blonde hair and green eyes. Martha Hudor Martha is a demigod daughter of Poseidon and an unknown mortal. She is the older sister of Blaise Hudor. She is very kind, friendly and helpful, but is extremely violent and dangerous when angry (She reveals this when Blaise is killed). Jessica Ember Jessica is a demigod daughter of Eris and an unknown mortal. She is funny, strange, and altogether insane. She uses her insanity as a weapon in combat. Jessica is killed by the wyvern in ''U Smile. Ben Marshall Ben is a demigod son of Phobos and an unknown mortal. Cody Wietl Cody is a demigod son of Apollo and an unknown mortal. The '10 Others' Vanessa Bauer Vanessa is a demigod daughter of Dionysus and an unknown mortal. Haley Blossom Haley is a demigod daughter of Eros and an unknown mortal. Blaise Hudor Blaise is a demigod son of Poseidon and an unknown mortal. He is the younger brother of Martha Hudor. Not much is known about Blaise's personality, but he is very imaginative and excitable. He has a crush on Mi Brennan. He is killed by Ms. Hackfort in U Smile. Connor McCarty Connor is a demigod son of Nyx and an unknown mortal. Jarrett Michelson Jarrett is a demigod son of Hecate and an unknown mortal. Issack Stork Issack is a demigod son of Morpheus and an unknown mortal. Jacque Reed Jacque is a demititan daughter of Themis and an unknown mortal. Sabrina Antony Sabrina is a demititan daughter of Aura and an unknown mortal. Tyler Zephyr Tyler is a demigod son of Palaemon and an unknown mortal. Brittany Lux Brittany is a demigod daughter of Harmonia and an unknown mortal. She is killed by Mrs. Venner. Antagonists Mi Brennan Miya, or Mi, is one of the main villains of the series, though she is forced to do this by Melinoe and Gaea. She is a demigod daughter of Hermes, and Susan Brennan. She is the younger sister of Tori Nightshade. Mi is a 7 year old girl (5 in Pray, 6 in Up, 7 in U Smile) and the youngest. She is described as being sweet and kind, as well as protective, willing to do anything to be with her family again. Mi is 3'8, has long strawberry hair, narrow, almond-shaped green eyes, and tan skin. She is killed after trying to destroy to Gaea. Ms. Hackfort Ms. Hackfort is a harpy that attacked Tori, Michaela and Maddie in Pray. She is killed by Percy Jackson after Michaela throws makeup power at her. She reappears in U Smile, only to be killed by Martha after Ms. Hackfort kills Blaise. Mrs. Venner Mrs. Venner is a empousa that attacked Tori, Michaela and Maddie in Up after kidnapping Madison Lee. She reappears in U Smile, but is killed son afterwards by Michaela after she tried to kill Tage. Other Characters Mike Kelly Father of Michaela Kelly; Former lover of Aphrodite Susan Brennan Mother of Tori 'Brennan' Nightshade and Mi Brennan; Daughter of Persephone; Former lover of Hermes